Ancient Mystery
by Ma petit
Summary: During Kel's probation, a new girl joins, there is some dark mystery surrounding her. What is she? Chapter 7 is finally up. Read and Review. and if you have any ideas, they are more than welcome. BETA NEEDED!
1. Prologue

**To all you Tamora Pierce fans out there, if you have stumbled upon this story, let me warn you, that _you_ will have to help me along with it, because I'm bad at writing. **

**I need a good title for the story first of all. Any ideas would be helpful.**

**A thank you to Sima, who without her knowing, gave me the idea for this fic. This is about a vampire. She made me read this series and I loved it. Now I cant stop thinking about some of the characters, aka "Fang-face". _(Author sighs)_**

**Anyway back to the story. READ AND REVIEW. Give a few comments and ideas about this story.**

**Oh! Happy Days!**

Prologue

She didn't know what to do. He was after her. And he was close. Too close. The castle is right ahead and she senses the people behind the walls. She could almost taste them. The girl reaches the iron gate and sees the guards up ahead asking what is her business. She has already decided where she will hide.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Serena, isn't it?" asks Lord Wyldon, slightly angry at being woken in the middle of the night.

"Yes, my lord," the girl replied

"I was told my the guards that you wanted to see me. State your business than," the handsome scarred man behind the oak desk asked almost impatiently.

"I want to become a knight, sir." She said bluntly, looking him straight in the eye.

" _You?_" the Lord exclaimed in surprise, which was very unusual. He was a tough and serious man.

He raised his eyes and studied the girl in front of him. Lord Wyldon saw a tall girl of around 18. Too old to be wanting to be a page. She had dainty hands and such a slim and elegant figure that would make even the Queen jealous. _She would break if one of the boys pushed her to roughly_ the training master thought. He moved his eyes to the perfect face, that looked as if it was carved by the gods themselves, a face of pale whiteness, with blood red lips, small nose and eyes of a fair blue and green, which changed slightly in the flicker of the candlelight. The young woman had hair, too far to be called ordinary. Each black lock of hair, looked like it had a life of its own in it, moving like the water at every turn of the head. Whatever she was, she couldn't have been human. No mortal is that perfect, only the gods themselves.

"Is there anything wrong with that, my lord," the girl asked, her voice musical, almost hypnotising.

"You tell me. Waking someone up in the middle of the night and asking them if you can become a knight. Let me ask you a question. Why do you want to be a knight?"

Wyldon matched Serena's stare, look for look as if daring each other to say something about expecting or declining. Declining for Serena, since the training master doesn't believe girls could be knights.

"My family was killed by bandits and I want to stop them doing the same for some other family. Destroying their lives." Serena told the man in front of her and silent tears streamed down her face. At that moment she seemed so innocent, that Wyldon was willing to except her, but a new feeling came over. Suspicion. Who was this girl? Was she evil? Why is she here?

"Your name and your fief," he barked at her.

"Serena of Mortos"

"Mortos? I have never heard of that place"

"Many people haven't. It's a long way from Corus."

"I will not make my decision tonight, I have to consult the king first. Do not get your hopes up girl. You might not stay. I'll get one of the servants to find you a room for the night. You may leave." Wyldon was already rising from his chair.

"My lord I heard that you let Keladry of Mindelan to join, why can't I?"

Wyldon gave an impatient sigh.

"Mindelan is on a probation. She didn't 'join' as you put it."

The training master started to feel drowsy, his head felt clouded and heavy. Something was happening to him, but he didn't seem to care. It was a nice feeling, free from worry. He didn't really care if he let the girl join or not anymore.

"Let me be on probation too. I will prove to you that I can be as good as any boy," pleaded the girl.

"One year probation. If you don't meet my standards, you're out. Do I make myself clear? Goodnight. I shall talk to you tomorrow."

Serena smiled and bowed to the training master as she retreated towards the door. With a farewell nod, she followed the servant towards her new chamber.

Her plan was working. Mind manipulation. What a wonderful thing.

A figure clad in black watched her intensively as Serna followed the servant.

**Well… what did you think? Review: cool or crap. If people vote crap then I will take the story of. Please be nice, this is my first story that I have ever written. Not really, but it's a first story that I'm actually taking care to write. **

Give me some ideas for the story. I shall forever in your debt if you review. Nicely that is.

**_Ma petit_ (no I'm not French)**


	2. Chapter 1

A big thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. I'm finished Chapter 1. Anyway, as I said before, this story is about a vampire and what happens when she joins Kel on her probation.

**Fishstixsatay: you were so helpful, thank you. I got a few ideas, but I am not going to do romance, or maybe a teeny weeny bit. All the stories I read have romance or fluff in it. Even Sima does it; so I decided that I am not gonna write fluff. **

**Sima: you are useless. Honestly, I ask for an idea and what do I get? When I threatened you over the phone, I expected results. Geez! **

**Back to the story.**

**Chapter 1 **

The next morning, news travelled fast and through out the palace rumours were burning higher than fire.

"I heard that there's a new girl who's training for her knighthood."

"Really, I heard that she is…"

"… a very powerful mage who…"

"… forced herself in and threatened…"

"…heard that she was a…"

"…runaway princess who was forced to marry a…"

"…spy that's what I think she is."

Kel rushed from her room. She was late for breakfast. Lord Wyldon will be angry for certain. She ran to the door and slowly walked in. as she moved to her seat, Kel heard various comments about her lateness. It was the third time this week. Nobody starts eating until everyone has arrived. Kel sat between Neal and Cleon, someone had already brought her food. She and the other boys waited for Wyldon's prayer and Kel's punishment to be announced. Everyone looked at the Lord when he still didn't move. No one spoke. There was silence. Suddenly the doors opened and a person walked in. all eyes were upon the girl who just walked in.

Kel could have sworn all the boys gasped, she nearly did herself. The girl was beautiful, even more stunning than the Queen.

"She is so…" Faleron couldn't find words to describe her.

"Gorgeous" finished the rest of the group for him.

"Now don't you go and fall in love with her, especially you Neal" warned Kel

"No, course not Kel," drawled Neal dreamily, 'I'm not that fickle in love." Neal's newest love interest was Daine the Wildmage.

Kel sighed, Neal was already lost, but there was still hope for the rest of the group, but Kel doubted it. It looked like even the big redhead was slowly falling in love. Hazel eyes glanced across to where Joren was sitting and Kel nearly laughed out loud. Joren, it seemed was about to put a big spoonful of porridge into his mouth when he was interrupted, the food fell from the spoon and onto his clothing.

"My Lord Wyldon," Kel's thoughts were disturbed when the girl spoke, "I will not be joining you for breakfast, I don't feel too well, after my journey." Her voice was musical and calm.

Wyldon nodded, " I would like to talk to you in my study afterwards, Serena. Hope you get better." Wyldon told her which send the boys into a new frenzy. What was she doing here? What a lovely name.

The girl, Serena gave a perfectly straight-backed bow, which would have made the ceremonies master proud. With that she left. It wasn't till the lord gave a false cough moments later that the boys finally paid any attention to him again.

"That was Serena of Mortos you just saw, she is on a probation, same as Keladry of Mindelan. I don't was to hear of any, _any_ kind of unappropriated behaviour with her."

"_Her_? Training as a page. One hit during practise and she could break. It's bad enough that Mindelan is here," Joren's unmistakable sneering voice could be heard through out the hall.

Still Kel had to admit the girl did look fragile. How could she have any strength at all? Her attention came back as Wyldon started praying.

"Mithros, Oh Mighty! Guide us through our day and that we may succeed in what is right an proper."

Kel noted that he didn't mention the Goddess, as if he ever does.

Serena searched for food while wondering through the dark and quiet passageway. She was so hungry. She hadn't fed in two weeks. She felt her strength disappearing. If he was near, she needed her power to fight him. Serena stopped, she smelt a human, she crept into the darkness.

The maid just finished cleaning the West wing and moved to the kitchens to get some food. She walked in a brisk manner, when something sharp penetrated into her neck, as soon as the pain started it stopped and in its place she felt peace and sweetness, she wanted this to last forever. Still with those thoughts, the maid faded into blackness.

Serena felt the woman go limp and she raised her mouth from the neck. The two small puncture holes healed almost immediately, meaning that the woman was alive. She would recover in a few minutes. Satisfied with her feed, Serena retracted her fangs to normal size.

She hated what she was. No matter how hard she tried to forget, to change her life. Even by running away, she couldn't escape the bloodthirsty monster tat she was. It wasn't fair, she wasn't given a choice, she was born this way. Born a vampire. Her mother, it still hurt to think about her. Her mother came from the direct line of the first vampire. The Master. Serena was a kind of royalty. She took a white scarf from her pocket in the breeches and slowly drew it across her mouth, cleaning off the blood. She hated doing it, but when the vampire in her took over, she lost control.

Slowly almost casually Serena made her way to the training masters office. She already new that she would stay. Her keen hearing overheard him telling that to those open-mouthed idiots who stared at her as if she grew another head. She smiled to herself on how close to the truth that was.

I will explain more about Vampires and Serena (since she is special) in later chapters.

**I know that vamps can't walk in daylight. But whoever saw Blade Trinity (I haven't, but I saw previews and read about it) there is Dracula father of vamps who can walk in the sun.**

**For now READ AND REVIEW and I shall explain everything in due time.**

**Ma petit **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed. _Author bows low to the ground_. I did write a new chapter and this time it's longer than the other two so enjoy. **

**Dragonfly-09 – I did proof read this story and made the chapter longer./ glad you liked it**

**iluvhp- you go girl. You are girl right. I love anita blake novels. Go jean-claude**

**fish stix satay – once again thank you. You are great**

**Skysong – I will put in more mystery. And I did proof read this chappie. I will put in more mystery. And I did proof read this chappie.**

**Catlady- thank you**

**Shadow Child – thank you to you too**

**Back to the story**

**Chapter 2**

The doors to the training masters office slowly swung open and Serena strode in happily. Wyldon sitting behind the desk noticed that she didn't look as pale as she did during breakfast. She looked more … alive.

"My lord, I believe you wanted to see me about something. What is it?" Serena asked still in that calm voice.

"Sit down," Wyldon pointed to one of the chairs facing the big desk scattered in papers. Serena obediently sat, her back straight, her head high, hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked like a statue that was painted to look human. Wyldon slightly unnerved, cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"The king and I have discussed the situation and decided that you may stay, but you are on a probation for one year and if you don't meet my expectations your out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," replied Serena and waited patiently for him to give her a lecture.

"Even though you are female, I do not want to see or hear anything about your behaviour that is unappropriated with the other boys in the palace. The door to your room is to be open when a boy is visiting you, and the same goes to when you are in their rooms. No fighting is allowed. No excuses as to why something isn't done when you where asked to do it. Good behaviour will be rewarded with visits to the city and free time, anything bad resolves in punishment duties or extra chores and lessons. If you stay, you will complete exams as to what you have learned. If I think that you are fit enough, and you teachers think that you are ready, you will become a squire for another four years. If no knight picks you, you will be the palace squire doing my errands. After that if you pass the Chamber of Ordeal, you will be knighted. Do you understand all these?"

"Of course, lord."

"That will be all, Probationer. Close the door when you leave." Serena got up gracefully and moved to the door.

"One last thing," Serena stopped and turned around, " Your first lesson starts today. If you ask one of the servants, they will tell you where you can get your clothing. A new room will be assigned to you, a servant will tend to your clothes and room, but it is your responsibility to look after your weapons, you may go now."

With a swift bow she left the room. Outside the door she met a servant who took her to get her supplies of clothing.

The tailor took hurried measurements and a pile of clothing was put into her arms. She didn't even bother to glance at them. The servant than walked her to the pages wing. Serena's room was positioned next to Keladry's of Mindelan. A new female servant now walked up to them.

"Serena of Mortos this will be your new chamber now. My name is Salma and I will tend to your room. A fire shall be lit at your fireplace each morning and water in a bowl will be brought in to wash yourself in. Anything you need just ask." Salma turned to leave and said, "I'm glad you came. Kel would finally have another female companion. I'll put some magical locks on your door so the boy's don't destroy your room. All right dear. Good luck." Without another word Salma left.

Serena looked at the door and saw her name written in a fresh chalk on the door slab. She opened the door and stepped into a warm and cosy room. There was a little window overlooking the courtyard and a little flowerbed just under the window. In the left side of the room stood a bed, a desk lined with paper and quills, books on various topics lined neatly on the shelf and a chair next to the desk. A painting of a clear blue lake hanged above the bed. There was a fire burning across from the bed and a royal blue rug with a stitched black horse was next to it. Serena closed the door and went to sit on the bed. For an unknown reason she wanted to cry, she felt so hurt and lonely. She sat that way for a few minutes until she took the gold coloured tunic in her hands and started to change.

The sun was bright and the pages were working hard at staff practice. Kel and Neal were training rhythmically. Kel hit, Neal blocked. High, _thump_, low, _thump_, high,_ thump, _medium, _thump_ and low, _thump_.

"Keep working ladies. I want to hear that wood crack!" yelled Wyldon, " Probationer move faster, your too slow, Queenscove block it, don't dance with it!"

Wyldon glanced at the entrance of the training courts and saw Serena jogging towards them.

"Probationer Mortos, one week of scrubbing pots for lateness. I expected you here at the beginning of the lesson. It shouldn't take you that long to get dressed," the lord told her sternly when Serena arrived, "Go get a staff and don't keep us waiting long. Stone Mountain you will go against Mortos."

Serena ran and got a wooden staff and grimaced. She would have to be careful not to hurt any of the students… unless they deserved it, of course. She spun it quickly in her hand. Serna remembered the first time she started to practice fighting skills.

"Probationer get a move on!"

She moved back and was confronted face to face with a handsome page. Serena looked into his eyes, the icy pools of blue and smiled sweetly. In response the white-blond haired boy lunged at her with his staff. Serena blocked the high strike easily and gave him a medium one of her own. Back and forth it went until the boy gave a vicious sudden blow at her legs, instinctively Serena jumped, so the blow was undelivered. The boy got angry.

"Girls have no place in knighthood, they're too weak. Leave before we make you leave. Bad enough that the Lump is here, we don't need another wench corrupting Tortallan knights."

"Shame you think that. Someone wise once told me that women are stronger than men, because we give birth to them. Either you are just to proud or stupid to realise that. And the 'Lump' may turn out to be a better knight than any of you here." And with that Serena swung her staff under her arm, sidestepped and hit Joren straight in the chest. The boy flew backwards and landed on his back. His face held a look of disbelief. The others stopped and stared at Serena who was leaning calmly against her staff watching Joren get up in fury and lung at Serena again. She saw him and stepped aside, moving her foot out. Joren tripped over her foot and went sprawling on his face. The pages started to laugh.

"What's going on here?" came the angry voice of Wyldon. Joren was getting to his feet when Lord Wyldon strode in.

"You are to be training not playing games. Stone Mountain and Mortos armour polishing for two bells on Sunday. Queenscove, you practice with Mortos. Mindelan with Hollyrose and Stone Mountain with Quaid. Move it."

A brown haired boy now came towards her. He looked older than the rest, around 15 or 16.

"Hello, I'm Neal and you must be Serena."

"Practice Queenscove, don't flirt!" yelled Wyldon.

Neal started to move his staff into defence position, while Serena started to do a high strike, Neal blocked it and so forth it went.

"The training master must not like you very much, Neal?" asked Serena as she blocked one of the boy's attacks.

"The Stump and myself like to have philosophical discussions, he just doesn't like the fact that I always win," replied Neal in that drawling voice.

Serena smiled at this and moved her staff to attack.

"Would you like to sit with us during lunch, Kel would be happy to finally meet you."

"Thank you, I'll be glad to join you."

"Who is your sponsor?"

"Sponsor?'

"A sponsor is someone who shows you around the palace and tells you about your lessons."

"No, I don't believe I have a sponsor, but I can…" she was cut of when Neal started to yell at Wyldon.

"Sir Wyldon, can I sponsor Serena?"

"Fine, just don't teach her any of your manners Queenscove," was the answer.

"Would I do that my Lord? I merely express my opinions. It's not a crime, is it my Lord.'

"One week of scrubbing pots."

"I will be glad to assist Serena at that delightful chore,"

"Two weeks!"

"Sire, it will…"

"Neal be quiet"

Serena glanced at the speaker. It was a tall, young girl. _Keladry of Mindelan _thought Serena.

Kel told Neal off. He had enough punishments to last him a lifetime. She could never understand why he always had to argue with everything Lord Wyldon said. But then everyone needs to have something to do. She just wished that he would find a new hobby sooner than later.

"Neal, don't provoke the Lord, you'll only get into more trouble." Serena's soft voice went through his head like a blow of autumn wind through the trees. All feeling of talking back at the Stump left his mind.

Kel came over and couldn't help smiling at Neal's sheepish expression. She glanced at the older girl and smiled, Serena smiled in return, she could become good friends with Kel, but it would only give _him _another chance of hurting her.

Serena's thoughts went back to her mother and the happy times they had together, but all those memories were stolen away from them. _He _destroyed them and Serena hated him with unhuman passion. And if she had to choose between family and revenge, she would kill him. _He _didn't deserve to live.

"You met the real Neal than. I'm Kel,' she reached out her hand.

Serena took the offered hand and shook it, "Serena"

"Nice to meet you. What do you think of Corus so far?" asked Kel

"Lovely place, so much people moving around. But I do miss my old fief. Lots of country and forests."

"It sounds very nice. You must find these very different."

"Yes, but I do love a bit of action. It does get pretty boring when nothing is happening.'

Kel laughed quietly, "Well you can always count on Nealan here to provide drama enough. He and Stump have 'philosophical disputes' as Neal puts it.'

"Nealan? That's a … nice name.'

"Please, just Neal. My least favourite aunt calls me Nealan,' he piped in. Serena had to smile at this.

"I'm sure we'll get on fine.'

"You bet,' replied Kel

"Pages get back to work!' yelled Wyldon. All three moved back into practice.

The dark figure stood watch over Serena. Always moving and following her. The hood turned to watch Serena talking to two young humans. The black-clad shape decided it was time to feed. Slowly it sought out its prey.

**Liked it, hated it, who cares as long as you review. I'm putting up a new story, so read it and review.**

**Sima has excellent stories up so read them.**

**Ma petit **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm dedicating this chapter to _fish stix satay _for her dedication to read my story and review. Thank you. Also a big thanks you to _Sima _for annoying me to write more chapters. She doesn't know this, but I take my anger on writing. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I am forever in your debt. _GO CHARMED_**

**Chapter 3**

The dining room was full of noise and to Serena it seemed that half the male population was in that room. The noise resembled it anyway. She and Kel went to their rooms to get cleaned up for lunch, and together they came down. On the way their happened to meet Neal, who looked like a scarecrow with his hair a mess.

"What's wrong with you. You look like a oversized bird created a nest in your hair," asked Serena as she tried to conceal her laughter, Kel wasn't having such luck as she started to giggle.

"Not funny, you two. I have to serve on Wyldon and the king who will be joining us for lunch, and as you see I'm in a bit of trouble with my hair. I put some substance in it and I wasn't too sure what exactly it was. Then I read the label and it said 'Paste', you know Kel, the one that Cleon and I created, the balm that is suppose to stop bruises appearing. Well apparently it isn't meant to be put into hair."

"Come, I may have something to fix your hairstyle with. But… it might hurt," Serena smiled in a mysterious way.

Neal followed Serena and Kel into the room. A few minutes later screams were heard through out the pages wing.

"STOP REAPING OUT MY HAIR!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP KICKING AND SCRATCHING ME, NEAL"

"WELL, STOP PULLING MY HAIR…. OUCH… STOP IT…. ENOUGH!"

"KEL! HOLD HIM STILL! OWWWW!"

"KEL HE JUST BIT ME!"

"AHHHH! STOP HITTING ME KEL!"

"THEN STOP KICKING!"

"SHE'S TRYING TO TEAR MY SCALP OUT!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT THAT BALM IN YOUR HAIR IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

"AND HERE LIES THE PROBLEM! YOU DON'T THINK!"

"OWWW! KEL STOP WHACKING ME!"

"YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID SO!'

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!'

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!'

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!'

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!'

"DID NOT!"

"QUIET!"

"What?" asked Neal, his head stopped hurting.

"Your hair is done," replied Serena and showed Neal a mirror. His hair was now sleek and straight, she put something in it to make it shiny and lively, like her own black locks.

"Wow, Serena. His hair looks beautiful." Admired Kel

"Shame about the face though," joked the older girl.

"Neal, you look even better than the court ladies," came the voice of the redheaded Cleon. Neal was out of his chair in a flash, and the two boys were tackling each other mercilessly. Serena was jumping around telling Neal not to mess up his hair. Finally she and Kel had to pull those two apart. Miraculously, Neals hair still managed to look perfect.

After that the girls had to rearrange their clothes, which were a mayhem after the little episode involving Neal kicking and scratching the girls. Minutes passed and the other boys started to get restless and constantly telling them to hurry up or they will be late. After what seemed like forever, the girls finally remerged looking clean and tidy.

"You boys ready, were going to be late, so be quick," Serena said curtly and with a toss of hair started to walk with Kel towards the hall.

Serena was feeling happy the day went rather well and she didn't have to feed for another few days. She liked Kel for her honesty and the manner in which she concealed her emotions. Neal was funny and she was glad she met him. None of the vampires she knew could joke or be friendly. Maybe except for one. And she was missing that vampire with all her heart. She smiled to herself, none of the people noticed that her heart wasn't beating. A frown appeared on her face. What would happen if she got an injury that was bad and healed immediately? Would they suspect what she was?

"What are we doing after lunch?" asked Serena to keep her mind of some disturbing topics.

"We're going to meet Tkaa. That is unless you have the Gift, then you will go with Neal." Answered Kel

"Who is Tkaa? That is kind of an unusual name"

"He's a basilisk. An immortal. We also have a baby dragon called Kitten. She belongs to Daine the Wildmage," Neal told her glad to be of assistance.

"A immortal?" Serena stopped in her tracks. Another immortal could sense what she was, that's why she hid here, where there were suppose to be humans only. "I have to see the training master." Serena managed to say as she rushed of to Wyldon's office.

Wyldon was once again sitting at the desk looking through some papers, as fanatical knocking started at his door. He yelled for them to come in.

"Mortos, I saw you only this morning, what may you need to soon?"

"My lord, I'm sorry to be of so much trouble to you, but I have a request to make."

"A request, you say. What is it then?"

"I cannot have any lessons with the Immortal Tkaa. I just cannot. My parents were killed by Stormwings and I have a fear of them. I could kill those creatures, but I can't bear to stand in a room with one of them." she even managed to make tears fall from her eyes. Lying and creating these stories was becoming easier and easier.

"All right then, I shall organise something else for you to do."

"If its not too much trouble, could I practise with my _Si_. These are ancient weapons used by female warriors."

"Yes, you may practise with them. Ask Page Mindelan if she would like to join you at practise. I believe it is always good to have a opponent to fight with. Good day Mortos."

"Good day, my lord" with a bow Serena was already closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe it has gone so easily. The traces of her power must still be inside that human. It was child's play.

Serena went of to tell Kel the good news. She walked to the door and it seemed that half the male population was gathered inside. She walked over to Kel and Neal, and whispered excitedly into the younger girls ears. Kel let out a gasp of delight and started to discuss the new weapons with Serena.

The Dark Figure had followed Serena and the small group of humans. It moved swiftly and silently. It watched Serea rush off to the human in charge of the boys. It knew why Serena suddenly got scared. It smiled, a flash of long white fnags could have been seen in that fraction of second, before it slithered back into the darkness. The other vampire couldn't sense the Dark Figure. Can't sense blood kin.

**What did we think. Good or bad? I am slowly revealing who the Dark Figure is. **

**Vote if you want me to write:**

**Kel nearly drowned by the bad gang**

**b.) Serena beating the hell out of Joren**

**c.) Both and annoying Neal till he drops**

**I will reveal something big in three chapters time, so bear with me, I have a lot of good ideas, but I don't know how to write them down. Till later**

_**Ma petit**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A few weeks passed and Serena became good friends with the other members of Kel's circle. It was only Joren's group that constantly annoyed them. There were always fights and extra punishment duties for disobeying the training master, but to Serena it was worth every little hour spend washing up the pots and cleaning the stables. She liked to visit her horse, Shadow, who she had for a few years, a faithful creature that was not afraid of her. Every boy admired her mount for his beauty. On the day when Wyldon told her to pick her horse; there was only a little old mare in the stables. The boys who were like Joren, started to laugh at her. She laughed back at them, when she saw their jealous glances at her Shadow.

Her lessons went swiftly, she managed to do most of her work and still help Kel and the others with theirs. It was no trouble to Serena who with her age learned everything she needed. The _si_ lessons with Kel were something she looked forward to everyday. It was fun watching Kel struggle to obtain the skills of the weapon, Serena had to teach Kel not to use the delicate weapons the way she used the _glaive_. The _si _was like small swords with additional blades coming from the sides. It looked like a miniature trident with a longer middle blade and a handle of a sword. At first Kel fumbled with the two blades, she found it hard to use two weapons at the same time, with practice she got better at it. None of the other boys knew exactly what they were doing during the magic lessons and the girls were not willing to reveal it to them at the moment.

The Dark Figure ran swiftly through the dark passages and halls. It sensed that the _others_ were here already. It saw one ahead just then. In a flash it was upon him, with strong hands it reaped the vampires head clean of. The blood sprung out like a fountain, staining everything in a bright red. Deciding not to waste such delightful food, it stepped next to the body, knelt down and started to feed.

It was morning at the palace and all the boys gathered for breakfast. There was noise as usual and everyone was talking, laughing and yelling. The group was sitting down together talking about Neals loves, Neal was furious and refused to talk to any of them. Kel was telling the vampire about her life in the Yamani Islands. Serena suddenly had a strong urge to feed, which was worrying, since she fed not only two hours before, she knew something was wrong. Serena let out a gasp, as her mouth seemed to feel with the sweet and metallic taste of blood. Her fangs sunk into that cold flesh of another one of her kind. The fangs tearing at the flesh, the tender and tasteful neck. She felt the blood in her mouth, falling down her throat.

Kel looked at the other girl and saw that there was something wrong with Serena, the eyes were very pale and were getting whiter. Serene suddenly got up and ran out of the doors. Kel gave a shout and ran after her. When she got out of the hall, she couldn't see the other girl anywhere. Serena couldn't ran that fast.

She ran stumbling. Serena ran in a flash, her vampiric skills finally being used. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. This shouldn't be happening. Unless… no it would be impossible, she couldn't let her mind think of absurd things. Serena stopped dead in her tracks, the feeling of blood in her stopped. In front of her lay a body of a man with brown hair. She moved closer and lifted the head up. A pair of sharp fangs were protruding from the mouth. Serena panicked a little. Did they know where she was hiding, but then who killed this vampire. She heaved the body easily on her shoulders and went to dispose of it carefully so that it would never be found.

Kel found her friend in her rooms, drinking something from a goblet.

"Are you feeling well, you just ran out so suddenly." Kel's voice was full of concern for her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine now, Kel. Just had a stomach pain. Probably from the dinner last night. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Neal about those cakes." She smiled. Kel grinned back at her.

"We better get back otherwise Wyldon will have a fit." Together they made their way back to the hall.

For the little incident at breakfast, the two girls were awarded four weeks of scrubbing pots, which to Serena seemed very unfair, but Kel told her not to argue with the Lord.

"Is it my fault that I got sick? What was I meant to do? Vomit all over the table?" Serena was telling Kel angrily.

"No."

"So what is his problem? If he doesn't want girls to b knights why doesn't he just say so? His pigheaded and that's all there is to it."

"See Kel at least someone else thinks that the Stump is pigheaded." Neal was standing at the door listening to their conversation. In reply he got a pillow thrown into his face.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you at the lessons."

They watched Neal go before they themselves moved for their _si _practice. When they reached the training courts they found Wyldon waiting for them.

"Good morning, my Lord. What brings you here?" asked Serena as they reached him.

"Good morning. I came to see how the lessons are going."

"The lessons are going well, Lord, Serena and I have been practicing a lot and we're getting good at it." Replied Kel as she entered the room. She moved to the weapons rack and opened a little door on the side; from inside she removes two pairs of _si_'s. She tossed one pair to Serena who caught it out of instinct, handles first. Kel then started on her stretches, Serena followed the lead. When they were done with that, the two girls went into the beginning pose. They stood facing each other, their legs slightly apart, the weapons in both hands were raised at chest level and the left hand was behind and slightly lower than the right hand. They awaited the signal from Wyldon.

The training master stood and observed the girl posture and stance, he thought and said "Begin"

Serena took the first step and raised the right hand to catch Kel's _si_ in her blades, she twisted the weapon as Kel moved her other knife to do the same to Serena's left _si_. They moved to and fro the weapons constantly catching each other, twisting and turning. Wyldon looked impressed at the match. Each girl was working hard and quickly. He watched as Serena moved both hands locked Kels blades with her own and gave a vicious twist that made Kels weapons fly from her hands. Wyldon started clapping.

"Well done, that was an excellent match. Mindelan that was better than your sword fighting. Tell me Mortos, how long have you been doing that for?" He commented

"Since I was five, Lord." She replied and without a smile, thought how long she had been doing that for. Almost eight thousand years. She became a master at this art of fighting. Her mother had taught her that, before the _event_ occurred. Serena bowed to Kel and the page bowed back, it was a signal that the fight was finished.

"You two are better go and change before your next lesson. I would like to see practise on some new moves." With that he left them alone.

"He actually was pleased at our work. Unbelievable." Mused Kel to none in particular.

"Lets get cleaned up or we're going to be late to Myles' class and then he won't be so happy anymore. They both agreed on that. And neither wanted to miss out on the old teachers lessons, they both loved them. They made their way back to their rooms at a slow jog.

The Dark Figure moved quickly through the palace searching for an easy meal. A lock of long black hair accidentally fell from the hood and the black clad hand swept it back under the cloth.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing this story, you're great. I know that in Chapter 3, I said to vote; well in this chapter I am going to reveal something big. But be patient with me, I don't have time, with the assignments, tests, assessments and exams, I don't have time.

I will be borrowing some Anne Rice characters for this chapter, if you don't know who these people are, than I am very happy.

Chapter 5

_She heard screams and cries. People were yelling everywhere. She was scared. She ran through the dark and empty corridor, nothing but darkness met her. She screamed as she cut her cheek on a sword that hung on the wall, she stumbled. What was going on? Earlier someone threw her in the room and locked the door, she cried to be let out, but they didn't listen. Finally she kicked down the heavy door, it hurt her foot. She swallowed her gasp as her foot broke against the door. It healed a few minutes later and Serena ran again. She knew she had to get to the big sunroom. All the cries came from there. Suddenly she heard her mother scream. A blood-chilling scream that nearly made Serena faint. Someone was hurting her mother. She ran faster. No one would dare hurt her mother. No one. But before she even got near the chamber doors, vampire guards stopped her. _

"_You can't go in there, Princess. The king forbade it." She was told. But she didn't care; she skilfully dodged the guards and ran on. Feet followed her in pursuit, she just moved faster. On and on she ran, it seemed like forever. At last Serena reached the door, she pushed the doors apart and stepped in. she was screaming. Loud and distraught screams._

"_MOTHER!" she tried to reach her to free her. She wanted to help her, but her path was blocked as strong arms caught her and someone moved to hold her in their arms. She yelled and scratched with no success. She struggled to get to her mother, but the arms were too strong. She cried in desperate fight to free herself from her captors. She was getting weaker, still she fought on. She gazed at the open ceiling; a perfect circle was cut out to let the moon in. her eyes moved to her mother struggling to free herself from her silver bonds. Claudia was strapped to a column around the waist and legs; her arms were raised and bounded with silver chains to the pillar. She didn't want her daughters to see her die, not her innocent little girls. She saw Serena's tear streaked face, looking at her with despair. Saw her struggle and fight, but someone was holding her back. Claudia screamed alongside her daughter, she wanted them to free her child, they were hurting her. _

"_Marcus. Let her go. She's your daughter, can't you see your causing her pain?" Claudia begged her husband. The very person who was putting her to death. _

"_Get her out of here!" Marcus gave a command to his guards. The vampires tried to move Serena, but she stood her ground like a stone, still screaming to her father to let Claudia go._

_Serena fell tired and sore. The vampires were pulling her, but she wouldn't be moved, her arms were bleeding and healing where the guards took hold of her. She stole a glance at the ceiling again and to her horror she saw the blue moon approaching. She knew enough from her lessons to figure out what was going to befall her mother. A vampire suspected of treachery to the king would be put to death by the blue moon. The blue moon was one of the only things that could kill an elder vampire. She shrieked as she heard the first screams of her mother as the rays hi her skin. A scent of burning flesh hit her nostrils, she wanted to be sick. She was staring at her mother and screaming as Claudia started to burn. Her flesh blackened and sizzled, her skin melting like candle was, her arms were just a pair of bones now and she was dying. Serena cried her heart out. Marcus wouldn't even glance at her. She heard her scream joined by someone else's, a voice identical to her own. She was looking at the mirror across the room, the same girl struggling against other guards. They both screamed and cried for their mother. _

_Claudia was burn into ashes, her shape still the same, but now turned to a grey coloured dust. Serena watched as a vampire from the crowd come up and reap a golden necklace from the dead vampire's neck. She then, with a wicked smile glanced at Serena and gave a blow at the corpse which flew into a cloud of ash. Serena started to scream as her mother disappeared forever. _

She woke up with a scream; her covers were wet with sweat and tears. She kept having the same nightmare for so many years. The day that her mother was executed. She was only around a hundred years old, still a child in vampire years. Serena never forgave her father for doing that to Claudia; she started to hate vampires from that day. She was fanatical for days, screaming and refusing to eat. For weeks she didn't take a single drop of blood. Her father became angry and frightened for his daughters safety. His two girls were the most important things to him. He tried to force her to eat, but she just attacked the vampires who fed her. She killed five of his servants in rage. Finally his second child persuaded Serena to eat. As she fed her skin became normal and she was back to her normal self again. Before she looked like a living skeleton, her skin was grey and sallow, her cheekbones hollow, her body limp. Serena remembered that time, after that day she was never the same again.

Slowly she got out of bed and went to wash herself, she was going to rouse Kel up and together they had planned to play a trick on Neal. She washed herself and dressed hurriedly. She slipped out of the room and ran to Kels.

Kel was all set and ready to go. The two girls slipped out, Serena was carrying a pouch that jiggled with small items. Kel opened the door to Neal's room and the quietly got inside. They smiled at each other as they reached the bed. Quickly they got to work.

Neal was having such a good dream. He was woken up by loud knocking on the door. He was going to kill whomever it was, they were going to die.

"Neal! Wake up! You're late for breakfast." Yelled Kel from behind the closed door.

Neal cursed, as he hurriedly put on his clothes, not bothering to glance at the mirror. He threw the doors open and nearly fell over Serena who was trying to pick his lock.

"What are yo doing?" he nearly screamed at her.

"Trying to get you to wake up!"

they strted to push him towards the hall. As soon as they reached the door, silence fell as the boys looked at Neal. Suddenly the whole room was alight with laughter. Neal glanced around him, finding nothing funny. A frown came to his face. He walked over to the shiny armour and gave a scream. Someone it seemed had painted his face with face paints. He looked like a girl. His face was all red and pink. He started to wipe it off him, but the damn thing wouldn't even smudge, he gave a frustrated scream and started cursing very loudly.

Serena and Kel were leaning against each other and choking on their laughter. Neal was glaring at htem with pure rage, his face was beetroot red and he suddenly charged at them like a bull. The two girls gave a gasp and ran for their dear lives, Neal behind them dashed at their heels. The mess hall still ran with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dark Figure listened to Serena's muffled screams as she dreamt; a red tear slowly fell from inside the hood and dropped down on to the floor from the beams of the ceiling.

**As I have said that Kel will nearly drown and Serena will beat the living daylights out of Joren, but that's in the next chapter, which I will put up in two or three weeks time. For now I have given you Furious Neal. **

**Ma petit **


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter would have to go ****Bambolieblue**** who gave me an idea for this chapter. She or He asked what would happen if Tkaa did find out about Serena. Also in this chapter as I promised Kel nearly drowns and is saved by …Serena. A big secret will be revealed. And Serena is going to beat the living daylights out of Joren. **

**Ma petit**

**Mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit **

**Chapter 6**

After the day was over, Serena sat on her bed with the door firmly shut and locked and cried her heart out. She missed Claudia beyond anything. She wept until she felt asleep. A few minutes later a sound of frustrated knocking woke her up. Lazily she swung her feet out of bed and moved towards the door. She then rushed back to the bed and snatched her dressing gown from it.

"I'm coming. Stop the knocking." She told whoever was at the door. She opened the door and saw Wyldon standing behind it.

"Finally. You are to pack and prepare yourself for a journey. Wake the others up. There was a spidren attack and a group of children were taken. Hurry." With that he left the stunned vampire behind. Spidrens? First it was Tkaa and now immortal spiders. How can she keep her secret safe when there are immortals all around her? Luckily it wasn't Stormwings. These stinkers are real talkative. She moved with inhuman speed to pack her things and dress herself. She then ran in normal pace to Kel and woke her up. She went on and awakened all the grumpy pages and squires in the palace. It seemed no one was happy that morning.

Serena felt angry. Her being a vampire she knew all about killing, but even vampires had morals. They only took adults, never children and the elderly. Never the pregnant or those who were good. Most tried to drink from the evildoers only. She felt anger at the spidrens. Children were just not to be harmed. What those monsters did was over the limit and for that they will die.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Shadow pranced restlessly, he threw his head back and started to jerk and turn. Serena tried to control him. He was in a temper. Again. She sighed to herself as Kel rode over on Peachblossom, her bad-tempered gelding. Shadow as if waiting to express his anger, reared back on his hind legs and started to kick his hooves dangerously. Kel just managed to move Peachblossom out of the way before Shadow struck.

"SHADOW!" yelled Serena as she held on to the horse, "STOP IT!" she gave a harsh twist of the reins and Shadow dropped back on the ground.

"My, my, my. Don't we have some temper? Even worse then the Lump's brute." Came the sneering voice of Joren. Serena looked at him and gave him a glare.

"Have a problem there, Iceboy?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh. Nothing in particular. Just thinking what you had to do to Wyldon to get here. Probably used your pretty body to get your way." He said while his gang laughed. Serena smiled even more sweetly, swung off Shadow, who watched curiously what his mistress did. Serena was just at arms length of Joren's gelding, before she grabbed on the horses rein and heaved her bodily quickly in the air. She twisted so that her foot connected soundly with Joren's chest. He was swiped off his horse and on to the ground, while Serena landed neatly next to him.

"Now that we're on even ground. What were you saying, Iceboy?" he just looked at her in surprise. The look soon turned red as Serena's fist hit him straight in the nose and blood exploded everywhere. She picked him up by the collar and punched him in the stomach. Someone pulled her hair, she twisted around and grabbed the arm and turned it in a way that a sickening crunch was heard. Someone howled with pain. She ducked as another brown arm came at her. The Bazhir boy was tackled to the ground by Kel and punches were thrown and chaos developed. She was watching Kel that she didn't see a fist hitting her on the face. Instinctively she ducked. And looked at Joren. His face was all blood and swelling. Serena decided to tech him a final lesson. She went low, her foot spread wide, the left leg bent and she kicked. Joren was hit on the leg, which broke. He screamed at her and cursed.

"WHAT IN MITHROS' NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" everyone froze. Wyldon has returned with the rest of the pages and Kel and Serena's gang. Serena looked sheepishly at Wyldon, Kel slowly got off Zahir and went to stand next to her friend. Kel had a black eye and a few cuts and bruises.

"MORTOS AND MINDELAN! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" he roared at them. Serena grabbed Kels arm and helped her to the office. It looked like she suffered a twisted ankle. They left Wyldon to sort out the rest of the mess.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit **

A servant rushed to them and told them that Wyldon ordered the two of them to hurry up and join the others. Serena half carried Kel. Her ankle was bandaged up and her cuts cleaned. Wyldon was waiting for them along with the rest of the pages. His face was white with anger.

"I will speak with you after we return." Was all that he told them. They climbed on to their mounts. Kel was helped by the other girl. Serena jumped on to Shadow who was already trotting to Kel. He had apparently forgiven Kel and her mount already.

"Serena?" Kel whispered

"Yes?"

"Do you think he ill kick us out?"

"No. Don't worry, if he does I'll take all the blame."

"No. If he doesn't allow us to stay, I'm taking half the blame." Kel reached out her hand to Serena who held it firmly in hers. Wyldon had forbidden anyone to talk to them, so they conversed with each other. It took them the entire day to reach the village where the attack happened.

Serena looked at it. The village or what was left of it was glowing with the spidrens web. Wyldon went of to talk to the leader of the group. A few minutes later he called on to the pages to assemble together.

"Sir Raoul and the Own have already arrived. You will be put into groups and go and search with them for the children. This will be a task to show what you have learned so far. You two," he pointed at Kel and Serena, "will be by yourself on that mountain as scouts. Get to it." The two went to their horses and got all the weapons. They hurried. Wyldon was angry as it is.

"Serena." Kel sounded embarrest, "I'm afraid of heights."

"I'll help you along the climb, Kel."

"Thank you." She was relieved.

When they reached the mountains, Kel gave a shudder. Serena pulled out a rope and told Kel to put it around her waist.

"When I get up on to the top, I'll pull you up."

Kel agreed with anything she said. She watched the vampire climb. She was very quick and nimble. Serena was soon pulling Kel up as well. The lookout was amazing. Kel was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is … beautiful" she mused

Serena took her crossbow from her bag and started to put the first arrow in. she laid her sword, Blood, on the ground and herself laid down, supporting the crossbow on her arms. She raised her head and observed the scene below. Kel moved and got her own bow and arrows, but stood and kept watch around Serena and Herself while looking at the other pages.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Neal was walking cautiously trough the forest, he was put in Sir Raoul's group along with Merric and his other friends. The trees looked sullen, the sound was eerie, there were no birds or any creatures stirring in the forest. Quiet, too quiet.

Something dashed at. Eight something to be exact. Eight huge spiders with human heads and long fangs dripping with saliva and blood. The one at the front dropped dead, an arrow sticking in its head. Two more went down as arrows rained on them. Sir Raoul drew his sword and chopped the spidren closest to him. Blood went everywhere and so did the web; Merric and Cleon were both sticking to trees covered in green web. A spidren was advancing towards them with a hungry look. An arrow lodged itself in its heart.

Neal glanced at the direction the arrows came from and saw Serena and Kel shooting. Serena released the last arrow right at Neal, and it struck an immortal behind him. Only two of the spidrens were slaughtered with swords, the others were pierced by arrows. Sir Raoul gave an impressed whistle.

"Those two pages must have a good eye," he praised.

Neal smiled, "Serena and Kel sure know how to shoot properly."

"Girls? Wyldon must be proud of them."

Neal or the others didn't want to answer that particular question. Instead they turned back and went back to looking for the children. They hadn't moved far when Kel ran up to them.

'Sir Raoul! Spidrens a whole nest of them. There are about thirty adults and around fifty or more young. Serena saw the children and went to help them. I didn't even know she was gone until I looked for her." Kel was gasping for air. She was looking at Neals surprised expression. A weird smile appeared on his face.

"Serena went after Spidrens… thirty adults… insane… stupid… have to get help…" he was muttering.

"Right, pages we're going for help. And Mithros help that girl. I do not know what she was thinking.' Raoul has taken charge once again. The pages didn't have to be told twice what to do. They walked or rather ran back to the village. Raoul yelling for everyone to gather round.

Wyldon was furious when he heard the news. He started yelling at Kel for letting Serena out of her sight. The Own arrived and followed Kel to where she saw the nest of the immortals.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Serena moved quietly through the forest. She saw the spidrens around a cave and the village children were gathered together in a glowing web. She felt furious at the other immortals. Children were off limits. All immortals knew that rule. The last child vampire created was three thousand years ago. And now there were only a handful left. Most killed themselves. It was hard to be forever in a body of a child. Serena moved with inhuman speed and hid behind the children who never even noticed she was there. Her body tensed as a spidren started smelling the air around itself; the other ones started doing the exact same thing. A panic was raised in the cave as more spidrens spilled out to protect its young. She raised her bow and aimed at the nearest monster. The arrow flew and lodged itself in the heart. Serena quickly untied the children who ran scrambling in fear. When the children were out of sight Serena moved into her vampire form.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Kel stopped in her tracks and someone behind her nearly walked into her. She heard footsteps running. Children ran out from the forest and were caught by the villagers. There were tears and laughter. Kel looked around her and didn't see Serena, she ran.

Neal watched Kel darted to where the children came from.

"KEL!" he screamed. He ran after her and so did the rest of the gang.

Kel ran and prayed that her friend was alive. She heard shrieks and yells. There were clashes and she ran even faster. She stopped again and cried in joy. Serena was running at her with a crossbow in her hands. She was covered in blood and green web.

"GO KEL! RUN!" Serena grabbed the younger girl and dragged her with her. They collided with Neal and the others. Serena scrambled back to her feet and pulled everyone up with her. She looked back and there were about fifteen immortals and about twenty young ones behind them. She pushed everyone in front of her and told them to run. She loaded another arrow and shot an adult in the stomach. It fell. She shot another one and another one. She went to shoot a spidren that was coming towards her but her arrows ran out.

"SERENA!" Kel was calling out to her. Serena glanced and saw no one. She raised her hand and caught the monster around the throat. She gave a twist and the spidren went limp. She dropped it, the neck broken and followed the others out. She turned around and gave a hiss flashing her fangs. The spidrens stopped and decided against following the humans.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Wyldon was red. He was ready to kill anyone who crossed him today. First it was Mortos and Mindelan putting Joren in the infirmary, and then after he had already spoken to the two of them, they break another one of his orders and Mortos nearly gets killed. He started pacing furiously. Serena and Kel were sitting before him in a quiet and peaceful manner.

"Uhhmm … Lord Wyldon… we… I… did nothing wrong… well not exactly… we… I … did hit Joren… but that's not the point, what I'm trying to say is that helping those kids was not a wrong thing to do." Serena told Wyldon in a very calm and patient voice.

"Have you ANY idea what kind of danger you put us ALL in. Do you ever think? What is one of the rules that I taught you? You never under any circumstances go and fight an immortal alone. Its just stupidity." He was talking through clenched teeth.

"But sir…"

"No buts Mortos. You and Mindelan will be on bread and water supper for three months. In addition you will each receive another three months of extra lessons about taking orders and obeying them. For a month you will be scrubbing pots and helping in the stables. I believe that this punishment is harsh enough for your behaviour. Leave."

They stood up and bowed to the training master. Serena and Kel walked outside and to their horses. Shadow was unusually quiet and stood still, his ears up as if listening to someone. The villages were very grateful to the pages and the Own for rescuing the children who were luckily unhurt. Someone was tugging at Serena's tunic trying to get her attention. It was one of the village boys.

"Lady," he said shyly, "we wanted te thank ye fer helpin' us."

In reply Serena took out a silver coin and handed it to the boy smiling. The child looked at her and smiled, he took the coin and ran off. She was still smiling when it was time to ride off. Wyldon didn't allow them any rest. As soon as they have eaten they were forced to leave on Wyldon's orders. They rested till dawn in the forest. Most pages too tired to continue the journey. Kel and Serena found a nice spot under a tall tree away from everyone else. Serena decided to keep watch through the night while Kel slept.

Dawn came in beautiful colours of red and gold, yellow and orange. Serena loved watching the sunrise it made her feel alive. She went to wake Kel up who was very grumpy. Serena laughed and packed the bedroll up and saddled Shadow who was in a fiery mood again. Kel sleepily got on to Peachblossom and then they continued on the tiring journey back to the palace.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

The Dark Figure was angry. It had to follow Serena on a hunt for humans. And to add to the trouble Serena ran of to fight Spidrens by herself. Of course It had to help her. It shot arrows at the immortals following her. It was annoyed at Serena for coming to Corus in the first place. Mortos wasn't that bad and Belle Mort can be taken care off. It wished that Belle would be taken care of permanently. It felt proud of Serena for sticking up to the sneering boy. Some damage she did. It thought that the vampire could do much better than that, but disguises always cost something.

The Dark Figure was forced to destroy the remaining Spidrens in fear that when they regenerated their strength and numbers they would go after Serena. An Immortal would not forget the scent of another immortal and they can hold a grudge for an eternity.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

A week after the pages have returned from the spidren hunt, the two girls were exhausted. Serena stumbled into Kels room and fell half asleep on Kel.

"Get OFF!" came a muffled voice of the squished Kel. She tried feebly to get the vampire of her. Serena slowly rolled over and groaned. The re was still a lot of work due. For the last week they had to scrub all the pots and it seemed like there were thousandths of pots to clean. Wyldon checked them daily and nearly always told them to clean them again, afterwards they had to clean the stables. The stables were hard, Serena had to go and drop the hay down while Kel cleaned the floors. The bread and water dinners didn't help at all. If it weren't for Neal and the others who sneaked them food, the girls wouldn't be able to do their homework. In the morning they didn't have time for breakfast because they either were falling asleep at the table or doing the homework from the previous day. As if on queue, the priests who taught them academics were giving them twice as much homework. Each night Kel fell asleep exhausted and it was up to Serena to finish off her work so that Kel didn't get into anymore trouble. Serena being a vampire had a lot of strength in her, but without blood even she was going week.

"Kel! Wake up! Kel!" Serena opened her eyes and found herself in Kel's room, sitting at the desk completing the work due in the morning. Someone was impatiently knocking at the door. Kel covered her head with a pillow and refused to get up. Serena walked to the door the papers in her hand.

"What?"

"Serena? What are you doing?" Neal asked suspiciously.

"Doing Kels work. What else could I possibly be doing apart from wanting to strangle the Stump!" she replied angrily.

"Don't bite my head off. I wasn't the one who decided to give Stone Mountain flying lessons. You know that was really funny." The door slammed in his face.

"Hey! Not nice, Serena!" he yelled at the door, "Hurry up or your going to miss breakfast and Stump will give you more work." Serena heard him walking away. She sat back down on the desk and wrote Kels assignment in a blur of handwriting. In a few minutes she was finished doing all Kels work.

"Why didn't I just do this in the first place?" she muttered to herself.

_Because if anyone ever found out that you're a vampire they would hate you and probably try to kill you. Oh and we can't forget that Belle Mort is also after your head. Literally. So keep playing human and hope that it can stay hidden. _Said that part of here that was still keeping safe.

Serena was hungry; she hadn't fed in days and was feeling down. She stole out of the room and went in search of a nice plump maid. They always had plenty of blood to spare to a hungry vampire. She waited quietly in the darkness till she heard someone approaching. She smelt the air; it was a noble. She climbed up the wall and his in a chandler hanging above. A few minutes later Joren strode in. His face and bones were healed after a week at the infirmary. He looked angry. After he was gone Serena decided to ignore him and continue on her search for food. He would have to be taken care of later, but not now. Her hunger was more important than him.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Kel was walking out of her rooms. Last night Serena fell on her and this morning Kel felt bruised and sore. Her work from yesterday was laying neatly on her desk ready to be handed to the priests. She doesn't know how can Serena have time and energy to do her own work, Kels and also some of the groups. She knew that she was being unfair to Serena; her work is her responsibility, not her friends.

Kel walked towards the bathrooms, she wanted to have a shower. She knew she would be late to breakfast, but she wasn't hungry and she had told Neal to inform Lord Wyldon that Kel would not be attending breakfast. This gave her plenty of time to have a hot bath. She opened the door and the steam hit her in the face. It was hot in here. She went to find a bath that wasn't being used. Luckily for her it was completely empty, not a soul was in sight. Kel smiled as she went out get a towel and jump in the water. She heard the dor open and people walk in, but Kel ignored them and went in search of a towel.

Joren and his cronies had followed Kel into the bathrooms. Joren was furious at Serena and decided to take his anger out on Mindelan. He wanted her to suffer and the best way was through Mindelan. He saw her looking for something. She was coming back with a towel and took no notice of him or anyone else. He moved quietly behind her. She was taking of her boots, he gave a signal and Vinson alongside Zahir pounced ion the astonished Kel and tackled her into the water. They kept her under until she kicked Vinson and came up gasping for air. Joren jumped in and held her down in the water, she was struggling. Vinson recovered and seized her legs so she wouldn't be able to kick. Joren noticed that she wasn't struggling as much anymore.

Kel felt her breathe knocked out when Vinson and Zahir attacked her. She was suffocating under the water. She gave a last attempt to free herself, she kicked Vinson in the stomach, and he felt her go and she broke through the surface of the water, gasping for the sweet air. Not long was she able to breath when Joren appeared and pushed her back under. Her vision was going black.

The Dark Figure heard someone fighting and water splashing. She smelt the air. Panic. It smelt like Keladry of Mindelan. It followed the scent of the human girl until it reached the bathrooms. It opened the door and carefully looked upon the scene. The was the girl being held under the water by three strong youths. It thought whether it should interfere. Serena would be angry and upset at the death of her young human friend. It moved into action.

Kel saw a figure clad in a dark hooded cloak. It moved quickly and pulled Joren of her. Kel sank to the bottom of the pool unable to move. The last thing she saw before she passed out was pair of mesmerizing pale eyes.

The Dark Figure pulled the youths of the girl and the boys fled in horror. It jumped in the water and found the limp body at the floor of the bath. It pulled her quickly out. The Figure laid it on to the dry floor and knelt beside Keladry. She wasn't breathing. It didn't know what to do. Keladry of Mindelan was dead.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

Serena walked to towards the hall. She found a servant girl walking past her, she made a nice meal. She opened the door and walked in. the pages had already started to eat. She sat between Neal and Cleon. She glanced around. Kel was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kel?" she asked reaching for a roll.

"I thought she was with you. She said something about taking a bath." Neal informed her, putting another spoon of porridge into his mouth.

The doors opened or were pushed open and Joren and his two friends nearly ran in. they found a place and sat down. Their faces were very pale and their clothing wet. Serena jumped up and ran towards the bathhouse. Kel wasn't there, she was taking a bath, and Joren was wet. This could mean only one thing. Kel was in trouble.

The Dark figure didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Vampires weren't supposed to meddle in life and death affairs. It raised its wrist and with its long nail cut at the vein. A thin line of blood appeared. It moved the wrist over Kels mouth so the droplets of blood could fall down the girls' throat. As soon as it fell, Kel started to stir. She started to choke and splutter. Kel vomited the water she had swallowed and opened her eyes her vision was very unfocused, yet she saw the blurred face before her. It looked like Serena with its long black hair and her lips, her cheeks, but the eyes were a pale colour, the palest of blue it looked almost white. The face suddenly disappeared and someone else's appeared moments later. It was Serena again, but with her normal blue-green eyes looking tenderly at her. She was saying something. Kel felt unconscious again.

Serena picked Kels body up lightly. She weighted nothing to Serena. In a blur Serena was rushing with Kel to see the Chief Healer. She slowed down and put Kels body down, supporting her only with the arms, she wasn't suppose be strong enough to carry Kel. She knocked at the door and it was immediately opened by Duke Baird himself. He took Kel into the bed and started healing her. She bid him goodbye after explaining what had happened. Serena left in search of Joren. This time he has gone too far.

Serena strode in through the door, twice this morning and walked over to Joren's table. He looked at her when she was paces away from him and sneered. She grabbed him around the collar and threw him on the floor and started to punch him in a fury. Someone grabbed her around the waist and tried to get her off Joren, but Serena kicked him in the kneecap and returned to punching Joren who was punching her in return. They rolled on the floor kicking and punching. Wyldon was yelling, people were encouraging the fight. Vinson grabbed her hair and managed to pull her off Joren and holed her back to him, but Serena raised her foot and gave a hight kick in front of her body that hit Vinson straight in the face. There were gasps of amazement and she threw herself back on Joren, this time scratching his face with her nails. She was furious. Neal appeared at her side and pulled her off again, but he picked her up lightly and moved away from the scene. He held her by her hands and tried holding her still.

"Serena! What happened?" he was trying to hold her

"That bastard nearly drowned Kel!" she raved at him trying to pull away.

Someone else appeared and took hold of her waist. Wyldon pulled Serena away from Neal. And a handsome man took both her arms and the two of them led her away from the hall. Someone was attending to Joren and Vinson already.

The handsome man opened the door to a study and Wyldon took Serena in. he placed her in a chair and was holding her shoulders behind the chair. Serena was sobbing. Kel was one of the best things that ever happened to her and now she was about to lose her again. It wasn't fair. Because of her all the people she cared about were dead.

"Serena… Please explain yourself." Asked the handsome man in front of her. His sapphire eyes were very friendly and his voice encouraging.

"Kel… Joren… drowned…bastard…"

"What abut Mindelan?" enquired Wyldon

"Joren… nearly drowned her."

"Serena, did Joren hurt Kel?"

"Yes, Lord. He tried to drown her." She calmed herself down. She felt stupid weeping in front of the two men. It was embarrassing to cry for a vampire, but Serena had enough. Enough of suffering, she suffered for eight thousand years. It was time to stop grieving.

"Where is she now? How is she?" asked the man

"Kel is in the infirmary with Duke Baird. He was healing her when I left them."

"Lord Wyldon please make sure that Serena is cleaned up and put to rest."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Serena looked at the King. He smiled at her. She gave a polite bow to him and left with Wyldon.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

The Dark Figure watched Serena as she fought with the blond boy. It felt once again big pride at the other vampire. Even though it was weaker than It. It became still as another vampire ran past. The other vampire never noticed It behind it even when It reached out with a clawed hand and ripped the heart out. The vampire never knew that It was in the castle.

It moved through the palace like a gush of wind. One moment here the other there. It stopped and smelt an Immortal near it. The scent became stronger as another vampire came along.

Serena was left alone by Wyldon, but as soon as he was gone so was she. She strode the halls of the castle feeling empty and emotionless. She didn't know or care where she was going. She walked this way for a long time until she finally realised what that funny smell was that she was scenting. An Immortal. She walked faster the opposite way but soon the creature followed her. She knew that the immortal knew that she was a vampire and it wanted to kill her. She moved faster. Out of the blue something big and heavy slammed her again the wall. Her neck was caught in a huge paw of a giant lizard. She knew it was Tkaa the basilisk. She twisted herself out of his grasp and moved in a blur. She had no death wish at the very moment and really didn't fancy being turned into a stone statue. She moved but Tkaa caught her and nearly reaped her arm off, she hissed flashing long and sharp fangs, the basilisk in turn tried to turn her into stone, but she was too quick for him. Suddenly she flew at him, instead of normal nails she had log and vicious claws on her hands. Tkaa let out a gasp of surprise as the hand dug into his stomach. He pulled her out of him and snapped her neck. Serena felt the sharp pain in her stomach and then even more pain when she was thrown once again into a wall. She got up leaving a dent in the wall behind her. The broken neck was already healing. The basilisk was too slow as Serena moved in a flash and decapitated Tkaa in seconds. His head fell off and it turned to stone. Serena stood over the stone statue of the dead teacher and moved to find Kel. She didn't want to be here when the immortal was founds dead. She didn't want to kill him, but she had no choice.

Serena found Kel laying on the bed, wide-awake, but very pale and sickly looking. Serena went over and gave her a hug.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Better, Serena," Kel replied, "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from Joren. I don't know how you managed to beat him of and the other two. But it was brilliant."

Serena looked surprised for a second but hid it carefully. "I would risk my life to save you Kel. And so would Neal and the others."

Serena got up rather abruptly and gave Kel a kiss on the cheek and left. When she was out the door her appearance changed.

"Sedhia " she muttered under her breath. Her eyes changed colour to a pale whitish and fangs grew in her mouth. Her vampire senses were awake and alert. Sedhia was back… so who was controlling Mortos? Serena moved quickly searching for the other vampire.

**mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit**

**Well people what did you think? Can anybody guess who Sedhia is? If people do guess I will try and put another chapter up as soon as I can. Now REVIEW. Thank you kindly.**

**Ma petit **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ma petit is really sorry that she didn't update sooner, but I have discovered StarWars on FanFiction and couldn't stop reading the amazing fanfics. Another reason was…StarWars movies and I was too lazy to do anything. Once again I apologize. For now enjoy this chapter and I will try and update sooner.**

**Can't anybody guess who Sedhia is? Anyway I have decided to try and reveal who she is in this chapter. Sedhia is also…(_drum roll) _The Dark Figure! Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed or read the story. I really appreciate you taking your time to read my story. You guys rule!**

**Cheers **

**Mapetitmapeitmapetitmapeitmapetitmapeitmapetitmapeitmapetitmapeitmapetitmapeitmapetitmapeit**

**Chapter 7**

Serena rushed through the corridors and the dark halls. She stopped and smelled the air trying to get a scent of Sedhia. She felt angry with her, if she was in Tortall then who was protecting Mortos. The vampire ran on. Serena reached the entry door in the servants' quarters, without a second thought, she swung the door open and ran outside. If anyone saw her, she would only resemble a shadow to them. She ran further towards the Forest (A/N: I'm sorry I can't remember the name of that forest) she stopped in her tracks as she saw movement on one of the trees. Cautiously she walked to the big tree with wide and bushy branches. It was perfect to hide someone in it. Just like Sedhia to be sneaky. As Serena neared the tree, a sturdy looking rope fell down to her, she grabbed it and started to climb. In a matter of seconds she was up the top. A hand appeared to help her onto a branch. Serena reached out and was pulled towards the trunk. Serena looked at the person who helped it. She saw a long black cloak that covered the person from head to toe. A hood was drawn over the face so it was impossible to see the face.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Serena?" the person asked in an identical voice to the other vampires. It moved her hands and pulled the hood down from her head. Serena was left staring as if into a mirror.

"Sedhia I don't need a keeper. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked Sedhia, who was trying to make herself comfortable on the hard branch.

"Hmm? Oh did you say something?" Serena growled under her breath.

"Serena, as your older twin it is my responsibility to look after you, dear. Can't have anything happening to you, now can we." The only reply Sedhia got was a hiss from her twin.

"Come, sit down and tell me everything." Asked Sedhia and patted the branch, indicating for Serena to sit down.

"I… I… I killed a member of the Council. I didn't mean to, but I was so angry. I know who killed mother." She whispered the last words in silence. She glanced at Sedhia who was trying to take what was said in.

"Lets see… you killed an Elder Vampire, which means death as a punishment and your telling me that you know who killed mother. Serena… I'm sorry to break it to you, but it was Father. I think you were there when she died. And now I will have to try and save your neck. If father hears a word about this, you're a dead vampire walking… wait… you are dead… anyway your dead meat. " Sedhia went back into being her old gloomy self.

"I am planning on staying in this place for a while and then I was hoping to visit the Master, if I'm still alive."

"That is a very stupid idea."

"Why?"

"How are you going to explain to the humans that you don't age, or why do you heal so quickly. They will notice something is amiss sooner or later and when they do find out… they will hate you."

"They wouldn't," protested Serena against her sister, who sighed quietly and relaxed against the trunk of the tree.

"You were always so naïve. For eight thousandth years that we have been alive, have you ever seen or met a human that didn't hate us? They think that we're monsters, blood-sucking beasts. When they realise that you are a vampire they will kill you."

"You are very encouraging, Sedhia." She told her sarcastically

"But you do know I'm right." Her twin pointed out.

"Your partly right. About some of us being monsters. With a little bit of help, the humans will never notice that there is anything wrong with me.'

"Still let me warn you about Belle. She has been on your trail since you killed the Earthmover, and I tried my best to lead her of your scent, which wasn't too hard. I will stay in the castle and watch if anything goes wrong. And if it does, you can count on me to help you. Even though you should take the full responsibility of your actions…" she was interrupted by Serena, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do I have to answer that question?" Sedhia asked innocently, and Serena gave an impatient sigh, but before she could say another word, she heard barking of dogs and men walking through the forest. When she turned around her sister was already gone. Typical of Sedhia, always leaving without a word. Serena sighed as she jumped of the tall tree. She landed gracefully on her feet and ran in a blur back to the palace, leaving the frantic whimpering the dogs behind.

She made her way up to her rooms. The night was tiring first it was Kel, then it was Sedhia. Serena still couldn't believe that Sedhia would come here, she had her own affairs to handle. As she got to the castle, Serena made a rush decision to create a potion that would make her look human, she was sure that there were books about it somewhere in the old library. She heard one of the elder vampires talk about it when she was still nothing more than a child. It was suppose to be difficult to make and some of the ingredients were hard to come by, but she was willing to go through all that trouble. She knew that at this hour there wouldn't be anyone in the old library and that's why she made her way over there.

It was easy getting in, but Serena spent ages looking through all the ancient scrolls, for some reason she couldn't find it anywhere. She laughed shortly to herself thinking her foolish she was to try and find that scroll. It probably ceased existing years ago. Serena left the library in defeat and when back to her rooms.

Mapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetitmapetit

The next morning as the sun was already rising, Serena woke up. The night's dreams kept her awake for most of the night, she was still thinking over what Sedhia told her about Belle Mort. It was Belle Mort who Serena suspected of plotting against her mother and if the vampire was on her trail, which could mean that she would arrive in Corus. Serena gave a little shudder as she remembered what Belle was capable of to get her way. The vampire went to see how Kel was doing, even if it was just to keep herself from thinking about certain things.

Kel was glad when she saw Serena come in, she saved her life. Neal and the others spend a big part of the afternoon with her, constantly asking how she was feeling, till Kel told them to go to their rooms. Kel saw that Serena had a painful expression on her face, as if something dark was troubling her mind.

"Hey Kel. Ready for another day of Wyldon's tortures?" Kel was glad that she didn't ask how she was doing, instead the older girl was trying to make jokes.

"As much as I enjoy listening to Neal's poetry.' They both laughed as they thought of Neal's love poems, most were burnt by the group before he had a chance of finishing them. Serena helped Kel to clean herself up before they left the infirmary. Duke Baird told them that Kel was already well enough to go to the thinking classes, but was still too weak to participate in the training sessions. They walked or rather Serena walked and supported Kel on her shoulder, when they walked through the mess hall everything went quiet. All the boys stopped their talk to watch the two girls. Lord Wyldon was already presented and he stood up and waved them over to where he was seated. Kel wobbled to is table with Serena still supporting her.

"Keladry," he started, "I would like to apologize to you for Joren's behavior. It was a terrible thing that he has tried to do and the King chose a punishment sufficient enough, which would be the harshest. If you have anything to say about this matter, please do so. Once again I am very sorry for what has occurred.'

'My Lord" she replied and bowed. Serena helped her back to the table were Neal was beckoning eagerly for them to join him. Neal looked very excited for some reason and Kel couldn't help but wonder why.

"We're leaving tomorrow,' he told them as soon as they reached the table, "were going to Leyston for the pages trip. You know the one when we have to practise our skills. We're leaving at dawn. The Stump gave us three bells after breakfast to pack our bags. What's wrong Serena?" Neal saw something flicker through her eyes. Fear. _Why would she be afraid? _ Neal thought. He always suspected that his friend had a secret, but he never asked her about it.

"Nothing. It's just sudden. And I don't think that Kel is ready for a journey." She looked at Kel, who was trying to put on a brave face.

'I am ready to travel." She told them, Serena just rolled her eyes at the comment.

'I'm not hungry, make some excuse to Wyldon for me." Serena said and she left giving Kel a quick hug.

She needed some time for herself. Leyston. She knew that village. She and Sedhia used to hunt there sometimes. It was too close to her home, if they smelt her. She would rather not think about it. Quickly she fled to her room and locked the door. She slumped onto the bed and gave a heavy sigh. She was becoming tired. After a few minutes she got up and started to pack her bags. She was reaching under her bed when she yelped and pulled her hand back. There was a long and nasty looking cut on her palm. Serena watched it, waiting for it to heal. When it didn't she got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. Her sensitive eyesight saw the glittering metal of a blade. Carefully she pulled it out. It was a sword. A silver bladed sword to be exact. No wonder it took a while for her hand to start healing. After looking at it for a moment, Serena gasped and nearly dropped it. It belonged to her mother. The sword originally belonged to the Master, but was passed through generations. The last owner was her mother, but soon after her death the weapon disappeared. Now Serena knew what happened to it. Sedhia. Serena swore that her twin was getting worse each passing day and night.

She studied the blade. It was long, double bladed with old designs emblazoned into the silver. Serena gave a low whistle. The blade was pure silver, no wonder her wound took a while to heal. It was the famous Meurtrier. A weapon created mainly to kill vampires. A thrust to the heart would kill the vampire. The handle was black with a blood red crystal at the very top. Very elegant and strong blade. The pride of her mother. Serena covered it with one of her tunics and packed it into her nearly full pack. She closed her bag and went in search of Sedhia. Her sister would have to help her somehow. As soon as she was out of sight of humans, she climbed up the wall, her black air flowing like a cape around her. Out of the blackness a pale hand appeared to help her up onto the beam. She grasped it and was pulled up.

"Long time no see, huh Rena?" asked Sedhia grinning wolfishly, flashing her fangs.

"Don't call me that and cover your fangs." Serena replied and glared at her twin.

"Sorrrrry.' Mocked Sedhia, "I think that little Serena needs some help from her big sister.'

"Shut up Sedhia. You said that you were here to protect me so do your job. My training master decided to take us to Leyston."

"What?"

"My training master decided to…"

"I heard you. Serena you can't go."

"I figured that part out for myself, doesn't take a lot of thinking."

"Stop being so snappy."

"I'm not being snappy," snapped Serena, "you're the grumpy one."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop being so childish!"

"Stop yelling!'

'I am not yelling!" yelled Sedhia

"Will you help me or not?"

"Cause an accident to preserve you from going. It always works." Stated Sedhia

"No accidents."

"Potions?"

"No!" Serena remembered the last time her sister used a potion, half the castle was nearly blown up, luckily it didn't belong to them.

"Fine," Sedhia said slightly offended, "I'll think of something. Go and … do whatever it is that you do."

"Thank you," Serena said and gave Sedhia a quick peck on the cheek and was gone. Serena just hoped that her sister knew what she was doing.

Kel waited patiently on the restless Peachblossom. Serena was late and Lord Wyldon hated waiting. Serena arrived on Shadow, as usual in a horrid temper. Even Stephen (A/N: the stable guy, I forgot his name) couldn't go neat that horse.

"Mortos you're late, two weeks of scrubbing pots. Now move in line." Wyldon ordered and prepared his horse to trot to the front of the line, but before his horse could move a snake slithered next to it's hooves and the frightened animal bolted. Wyldon fell of in the confusion and Serena heard one of his legs snap. Trust Sedhia to create even more trouble. Already people surrounded the fallen man and Duke Baird was sent for. After inspecting Wyldon, he declared a broken leg.

"Lord Wyldon, you cannot ride a horse in this condition," argued the healer.

"It's just a minor injury. Bring me my horse,' Wyldon ordered clearly ignoring the Duke's orders. The page that was told to bring the horse was looking from one man to the other, unsure which one to listen to. Wyldon was trying to get up, but failed. The page slowly backed away and ran to hide from the training master.

"I insist, Lord Wyldon," Duke Baird wasn't an easy man to ignore.

"Wyldon," came the calm voice of the king, who arrived shortly after the accident, "I think it would be best if you stayed in the palace. Keladry you as well. Serena, could you stay as well and look after Keladry, please.'

"Of course, Your Majesty." Serena bowed lightly as she tried not to laugh at Kel's astonished face. Shadow trotted over to Kel and his mistress took Peachblossom's reins from her hands.

"Don't say anything," Serena whispered fiercely to Kel, thinking what stupid thing her friend would say.

"I can't believe this. How could he?" Kel was pacing the room angrily, while Serena was sharpening her knives. The pages still went on the trip and Wyldon stayed in the palace on the king's orders.

"Let's go to the library, it will take the things of your mind," without waiting for a reply, Serena was already dragging the protesting Kel out of the room. Serena wanted to find the potion book, and she knew that it was somewhere in the library. But looking at Kel's sullen expression, she quickly changed her mind. There was a great spell she knew about that would make the drinker very happy, and she had a particular person in mind that needed to be made happy.

"You, my dear," Serena pointed at Kel, "need to have some fun, think of this as a long awaited vacation. We are going to make a potion." She finished brightly. Kel looked questioningly at her.

"A potion?"

"Yes, a potion"

"A potion'

"Hmmm, I think we will need to make one for your hearing as well."

"You are impossible."

"Why, thank you Kel. That is a very nice thing to say."

"It was meant as an insult."

"Oh."

Serena dragged Kel into the section of the library that was empty, nobody was in sight. She made Kel sit down, while she looked for the book. After many complaints from Kel and sarcastic remarks from Serena, the book was finally found.

"And is this the reason you dragged me down here? For this old book."

Serena was ignoring her as she read over the ingredients of the potion. "We will need _Foie_, I think I found some of those herbs growing in the forest… _grenouille _that will be hard to get… _nuisible_ I love those flowers… _maladie _better not get this one mixed up."

"… and then we will probably get into a lot of trouble." Kel finished her conversation, which Serena ignored in the first place.

"Come Kel there is lots to be done.'

"Exactly, sitting down, sleeping, eating, sleeping, eating, sitting down, eating and sleeping," came the grumpy reply, "What good is a potion when where missing out on adventures! Serena are you listening to me?" Serena? Serena? Hello anybody in there? SERENA!"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." Kel said innocently, and started humming, " _dum dum dadada daaaa dum dadada daaa dum da da da." _ **(Can you guess what theme this is?)**

"Stop that."

"Sorry," Kel replied and started another song, " _dum dum dum dum dum da dum da dum dum," in a low evil hum. _**(Thanks to dragonfly-09 for writing it down for me)**

"Stop humming. Honestly Kel your humming has no melody to it. Who taught you that anyway?" Serena asked, wondering where her friend heard such an awful song.

'Neal.'

Serena groaned and kept on walking. She turned around and grabbed Kel by the shoulders. With a slight struggle, Serena marched Kel to a room, next she brought some vile smelling liquid in a cauldron.

"Boil this _velours_, but don't make it burn." The vampire told her sternly, it was a very rare liquid that was hard to come by, even by vampires.

"Are we making a potion or a poison?" Kel wrinkled her nose at the smell. Serena gave a sigh and left the room.

The vampire walked around the palace trying to collect all the herbs and flowers. She found most of them, except for the last and vital flower. _Maladie_. Serena walked back to where she left Kel. She found her sitting on the floor, slowly stirring the mixture.

"Oh! Serena. Come and look at this," Kel was fascinated by the _velours_, which changed colour at each stir. Serena sat on the floor across from Kel and started to cut the herbs with a sharp knife. Slowly bit-by-bit she dropped each piece in.

"Kel. Look at me. Over here. Kel. HEY!" Serena started to wave her hands in front of the mesmerized Kel. "Go to my room and at the corner of my desk is a pouch. Inside you will find some herbs. Can you bring me the pale blue flowers with a yellow centre?"

"Pale blue, yellow center. Got that." She got up and skipped from the room. When she got to Serena's room she looked around and did as Serena instructed. She opened the pouch and looked inside. There were a variety of different flowers and herbs. Kel picked two bunches of blue flowers. One group was a bunch of sky blue flowers and the flower looked like a sharp edged star. The other flowers were a pale blue, and looked very uninteresting. Kel finally decided on the starflower, because the other bunch looked withered. Happily, accomplishing her task Kel returned with her find to Serena. She opened the door and walked in. Serena was slowly brewing the potion, and is was a very delicate and lovely smell.

"Did you get the flower, Kel?" she asked. But before Kel could reply there was a knock on the door. With a surprised look on her face, Serena went to answer the door. Kel shrugged her shoulders and chopped the flower up and dropped the petals into the mixture. The potion turned a blood red colour, which resembled wine. After a few minutes Serena came back.

"Who was it?" Kel asked while she stirred the liquid in the cauldron.

"Some page looking for one of the teachers. Did you put the flower in Kel?"

"Yes I did. And I must say that this looks very appetizing." Serena went in search of a goblet to pour the potion in.

Kel and Serena started to clean the mess they made up. The potion was sitting on the table cooling down. There came the knocking again. This time Kel went to open the door. To her astonishment there stood Lord Wyldon.

"Good day, sir." Greeted him Kel.

"How are you, Mindelan? Could you and Mortos give this message to the King?" He handed her a scroll.

"Right away my Lord" and the two of them went in search of the king. Meanwhile Wyldon hobbled over to the table, his walking stick hitting the floor with a clang. On the table stood a goblet with a sweet smelling wine. Without a second thought he picked it up and drank the contents down. He fell to the floor, his stomach felt like it was on fire. After a while he fell into blackness.

"This is getting frustrating, Serena. Where could he possibly be?" Kel asked for the thirteenth time.

"If you ask that question one more time, I am going to hit you." Serena was a very patient vampire, but spending time with a grouchy Kel was reaching her limits. "One place we haven't looked at is Balor's Needle.'

"That structure is horrible. Why would the king be on it.'

"To look at the scenery. To kill himself from living with people like you."

"I guess the scenery is nice, but it's too windy up there."

Serena hissed under her breath and walked faster. When they reached the Needle, there was the King standing happily at the top.

"How about you go up and I stay here?' Kel asked and placed the scroll in Serena's hands. Her friend walked up the stairs and muttered something that sounded like 'chicken'.

"It's windy you know!" Kel yelled after her. She sat on the floor and started to play with the rocks. Serena came down after five minutes and tossed a coin at Kel.

"To keep you quiet."

Kel wondered what stupid person ever built the structure. It was too dangerous. Serena stopped suddenly and Kel walked into her.

"Did you here that?" Serena whispered to Kel. Kel nodded. She heard a child crying. And the cried where coming from the room where they brewed the potion.

Serena walked into the room and gasped. Kel followed her and stared. On the floor in what appeared to be Lord Wyldon's clothes, sat an adorable baby.

"Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked in disbelief.

"Kel? What flower did you put in?" Serena went to pick up the wailing baby and managed to stop it from crying.

"It was a blue, star shaped flower." Kel answered, but still didn't move.

"Oh no! Wasn't there another blue flower?"

"Yes, but it was old."

"That was the one you were meant to bring!" Serena told her angrily, which made the baby cry.

'I'm sorry… what about him?" Kel appeared to be bewildered by all that has happened.

"I think we should tell the King." Serena glanced at the baby, which has stopped crying and was happily chewing on her hair.

"Good idea, Serena." And Kel rushed out of the room.

**What did you think? Good or bad. Please review. Thank you to all who reviewed, especially Catwytch, I shall use your idea in the next chapters. And I will think of a way to use a mallet.**

**Has anyone seen StarWars movies? I love them. And I do mean _love_ them. They are the best. I think that they're even better than Pirates of the Caribbean, which is saying something. I used to watch POTC everyday; I even memorized the most of the script. Okay, I'm babbling now, but review and tell me what you think of StarWars, and it does better be good. Cheers!**

**Ma petit**

**Now for a quick lesson in French:**

**Meurtrier – murderer**

**Foie – liver**

**Grenouille – frog**

**Nuisible – pest**

**Maladie – disease**

(I have no idea why I chose those words. They looked cool!)


	9. Chapter 8

**I think it has been about 2 years since I last updated. I sincerely apologise for this! I just did not have the time and eventually lost interest in the store, but I have decided to continue.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

**And a big thank you for all those who reviewed the story!!!! **

***Chapter 8***

Serena held the baby, which was happily chewing on her hair and making gurgling noises. Kel was pacing the room in panic muttering, "What are we going to do?"

"Kel, this is not helping the situation," Serena stated calmly, " The only way to solve this… problem is to brew a reverse potion."

"Well of course," Kel exclaimed, " Why haven't I thought of it before!"

"Maybe because you were pacing the room, hmm," she tickled the bay under the chin and Wyldon smiled blowing bubbles. "There is only a little problem. It takes about a month to make the potion."

"WHAT!"

"We're lucky there is a counter potion," the vampire told Kel, " For now we need to tell the King about what happened." She got up and pulled Kel towards the door.

"I wonder how he will react to us changing the training master into a baby?"

King Jonathan was sitting at his desk, signing hundreds of parchments that littered the room. There was a knock on the door and he gave a relieved sigh, happy to be distracted from the paper work.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and the two girl pages worked in, the King s eyes widened in surprise at the baby wriggling in Serena's arms.

"Do I want to know about this?" he asked cautiously.

"I think you do, Your Majesty. This morning Keladry and myself were trying to create a potion of happiness. (A/N: I didn't know what else to call it. Sorry)" Serena told him. The king put his hand up.

"And let me guess. It backfired and caused trouble."

"You can put it that way" Kel said dryly, "Lord Wyldon stumbled into the room and drank the potion. Here's the result." She pointed at the baby.

"That's Lord Wyldon!" the king exclaimed.

"Baby Wyldon", corrected Serena, who was getting rather fond of the baby. As if on queue the baby picked the right time to start having a fit. He screamed at the top of his voice and waved his little fists in all directions and managed to hit the unsuspecting Kel in the nose.

"I am a calm, peaceful lake", Kel was muttering under her nose, while holding back from yelling at the baby.

Serena and the king were silently staring at the still screaming Baby Wyldon, who was slowly turning different shades of red. Not being able to think of any other options, Serena decided to use her vampire mind tricks to soothe the baby.

"Your Majesty, what should we do about him", she asked as the child stopped crying, "I don't think we would be able to handle Lord Wyldon until the potion is ready. At least I don't think Kel would be able. Keladry, will you stop glaring at the baby!" Kel looked away sheepishly.

"I agree with you Page Serena, however, it would be a great form of punishment for you to look after the lord. As it is in fact your fault for causing this in the first place." Jonathan smiled slyly. "I guess you better be on your way then ladies, and report to me on the progress of the potion."

"Your Majesty," Kel begun nervously, "We don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. Right Serena?" Kel glanced at her friend, but Serena was lost deep in thought.

"My mother, Claudia, often sang to me," she finally said, "and she would always spend time playing with me. I think we'll manage taking care of the baby. Your majesty," she bowed and went to leave with Kel a step behind her.

"I hope I made the right decision letting those two take care of you, Wyldon," the king said softly to himself and went back to signing documents.

After making sure that Kel was able to look after Wyldon, Serena went in search of her twin. It wasn't long before she arrived at the stables and found Sedhia brushing down Shadow.

"How do you ever manage to get yourself in this situation," Sedhia said without bothering to look at her sister, "I leave you alone for a short time and you create another disaster."

"Stop it!" snapped Serena, "I don't need you to babysit me! I'm your twin not your baby sister. I can handle my own life without your help."

"Serena," Sedhia's eyes turned into an eerie white colour, "don't yell at me, it is my responsibility to take care of you. I swore to mother that I would protect you, so stop making it so hard for me!"

"I never asked for you help! I want to be me and not just your shadow!" A heavy weight hit her and arms wrapped around her. Serena hugged her sister back.

"I'm sorry Serena. I fear that the Council will kill you like they killed mother, and I cannot let that happen to you. Do you understand?"

Serena nodded. "Oh no! I left Kel in charge of the baby!" And she rushed out of the stables.

Her twin was left alone shaking her head at her sister.

Serena found Kel and the baby in the kitchen. It looked like a battlefield, with food covering nearly every inch of the place. Kel and the baby were seating at the table. Wyldon was chewing a piece of cheese, and Kel was drinking tea.

"Is that fish in your hair, Kel?"

"It's mullet actually."

"Oh. Either way, it smells awful."

Kel got up and placed the baby in Serena's arms. "I am going to go and have a very long bath." And she left without another word.

Serena was left holding the baby and not knowing what to do with him. A foul smell was coming from the baby. She did not dare think what could have caused it.

"I think I'm going to be sick", she said and desperately looked for someone who could help her change the baby.

Above her on the roof, Sedhia could not stop laughing at her sister. Her laughter suddenly stopped as she felt someone near her. In an instant her nails grew into claws and her fangs elongated. The intruder started to advance on her, but Sedhia was already attacking.

**Don't be shy! Review review review!!!!**

**Tell me what you think and make some suggestions for the story **

**Ma petit**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

She hit the attacker hard and felt the blood on her hands as she ripped through his flesh. She aimed at his face but the attacker blocked her move and tried to twist her arm behind her back, she kicked him in the knee shattering the bone with a satisfying crunch. The attacker howled in pain but managed to throw her into a wall.

"I must say that I am rather impressed Micah. Your fighting has improved since our last encounter," Sedhia said getting up from the floor.

The other vampire laughed flashing fangs. "My dear princess, if your father had not interrupted, you would have lost the fight. Be a good little girl and tell me where your sister is hiding. I can sense her presence in this castle, so don't try and lie to me."

"What makes you think that I will just give you my sister? You will hand her over to Belle Morte as soon as you see her."

"Sedhi," he begun, "I am not here on the Council's orders, or even your fathers or Belle Morte's. The Master misses having his granddaughters around. Serena would be safe with him. The Master would never let anything happen to you or your sister."

"It's not that I don't trust Grandfather, I don't trust you."

"The Master had instructed that I take care..."

"I don't need protecting Micah, especially from you," she interrupted.

Micah sighted in frustration. "The Council would do anything to eliminate you and Serena from their little game.

"I am the heir to the Mortos throne. It would be treason to murder me."

"Yes,' Micah nodded, "but there is nothing to stop them from killing your sister. If you let me help.."

"I nor my sister need or want your help!"

"Sedhia," Micah growled quietly, "I know you hate me for what I did. I understand that, but I did it to protect you."

"You stopped me from helping my mother. I can never forgive you for that."

"If you had helped her, you would have ended up just like her. A pile of ash!"

Sedhia suddenly slapped him. Her face was a mask of rage.

"Get out of my sight Micah." Her voice was low but Micah could feel her power in the air.

"I will be nearby if you need me my Princess." And he disappeared leaving Sedhia alone.

Serena found Kel in the bathhouse trying to get the food out of her hair. She hoped that the girl would have some knowledge of changing nappies. Kel looked up when she heard her friend was in the bathhouse and almost immediately smelled the reason as to why.

"Before you ask, I have never changed a baby." Kel finished cleaning herself from the food and got dressed. "Let's go and find someone who can help."

They left the bathhouse and spotted Queen Thayet walking by. Serena and Kel looked at each other and smiled. They have found their victim.

"Oh your majesty!" they called and rushed towards the unsuspecting woman.

Belle Most was a very influential Council member and able to twist the laws to her liking. Her biggest ambition was the throne of Mortos, to rule the vampires. The only problem with her ambition was the current king and his daughters. It would be easy enough to overcome the king, but the daughters were another matter. She already killed the former queen and now she had the younger daughter exactly where she wanted.

"Armandé", she called out to her servant, "prepare out army. We attack at sundown."

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. Next one will be longer and better. Hopefully. For now please review!!!!**

**^.^ Ma petit**


End file.
